


怀孕

by stipethom



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 配对：士言 弓枪提及（？）背景：五战后，士郎救下言峰并圈养设定。-





	怀孕

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：士言 弓枪提及（？）
> 
> 背景：五战后，士郎救下言峰并圈养设定。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -

 

 

“下面插播几条社会新闻！”

“自民党选举失利，自由、民进、社、共党宣布组阁……”

“精神病院失陷了！医院挤满了等待治疗的流浪汉……”

“老人都上街参加散步了……”

“皇妃宣布流产，公开征聘离婚律师。”

言峰绮礼缓缓将手从和果子上移开。这是某人用贩卖手作粽子挣来的钱买来的。如今政府补贴农产品变得廉价，连带机器生产的零食也降价，手作食品则很值钱。

士郎在抚摸一只狗。他总觉得那狗眼熟。岂料，士郎手指一松，动物就哧溜一声昂颈站起来，变成一个神情严肃的小伙。

士郎忙不迭将白大褂扔给他。

“大夫，情况怎么样了？”

一头白毛的小伙子冷笑。

“这种事我可不清楚。”

言罢，他没好气地把诊断书递给士郎。扣好扣子，茶也不喝就扬长而去。真是坏脾气的医生啊，言峰腹诽。

士郎搔了搔头。

“既然……既然Archer都没说有什么……”

“……果然是恶性肿瘤吧。”

“……果然就是没事的意思吧。”

二人异口同声。后又同时愣住。

“如果你真有什么三长两短，他不会放着你不管。”少年解释。

“你把人想得太好了。记得他不久前还想宰了你。”

“都结束了！不也相安无事嘛……唉我知道你要说我天真。可是这种情况还能怎样。”

“是么。所以我。真的。”

“嗯，你 **有喜** 了。”

“为什么能够无动于衷地说出来。”

“想想我也有责任。”士郎满脸歉意，“没征求你的同意。就这么……就已经这么大了……果然只能生下来了……真对不住……”

“…………”

“不喜欢就扔掉吧。”

“我听错了，正义的伙伴声称要把新生儿扔掉？”

“你才是，别信誓旦旦说是‘新生儿啊’。”士郎吐槽道，“搞不好根本不是人类。”

“噢，对自己的基因这么没自信吗。”

“我是对你没信心！”

“除了你以外没人再跟我&*（*——”

少年赶紧捂住神父的嘴。

“我知道！我指的不是这个！”

“难道是在吃黑泥的醋。”

“你这个人真是——”

少年语塞。神父也没有接茬的意图。气氛僵了一阵。

很难得地，言峰主动打破沉默，依旧是摸不清道不明的语气。

 “所以——如今Emiya和他的宠物狗就这么生活在一起……”

温暖的气息喷在士郎的掌心，让后者讪讪地把手收了回去，端端正正搁放膝上。

“要说多少遍不是宠物！哎呀呀，你这个人，就是因为这点才被讨厌。”

言峰微笑起来。

“还会为了幼稚的理由开心，怎么说才好，原先觉得你成熟，根本不是这么一回事。”

少年兀自喋喋不休。

“你前半生绕了太多弯路吧！老老实实走一下直路有什么不好。”

“听不懂在说什么，”言峰说，“让老年人独自看会儿电视如何。”

“你在家发呆发了一整天……”

“年轻的时候累坏了，现在发呆正好。”

士郎觉得以他的阅历给不出高明的回嘴，只好赌气地从后揽住言峰。他的鼻子在宽厚的背上缓缓磨蹭，致使前者扭头和他接吻。

交换口涎的间隙，年长的男人舔着嘴角低沉地询问，“要做吗？”

“嗯，应该不会……吧。”

“没那么容易……吧。”

士郎抚摸着神父隆起的小腹，冲口而出，“连B超都看不出来是个啥……不会真是异形吧……”

“放心，不会做到一半爬出来吃了你。”

少年面红耳赤地从分开的双腿间抬头。他手抵在言峰勃起的阴茎上，从松垮的和服衣摆里，像测量精密仪器一样熟稔轻灵。随着指尖温热的抚弄，那芯蕊在森林里轻颤身姿，沉甸甸的囊袋垂在手背犹如发酵面粉。

“倘若还会威胁到你，我的身体大概会自取灭亡。”

“别说的……就像……你的身体……不是你……一样……”

士郎扒开言峰的臀瓣，被后者往前一抱，男根长驱直入，温暖滑腻得犹如母腹一般，令士郎太阳穴充血，耳边“嗡”起来。言峰哼了一声，抬腿锁住士郎的腰。

“实在没法相信你在家只是发呆……”

“是啊，发呆的时候都在想下流事。”

神父淡淡地说，沙哑的嗓音流溢出情欲，士郎却觉得他依旧波澜不惊。

“我不知道会那么无聊。”

阴茎更激烈地捣进去，被噗噗作响的肉壁热情吸吮，言峰在晃动中咬起了嘴唇。搞昏了头的性交让同时进行的对话夹杂着喘息与闷哼，像是敷衍一般。

“自然不是你的错。”言峰居然又笑起来，“世界都差点毁灭了……一切社会关系都烟消云散……除了下流，还有什么好想？”

“我想帮助你……听上去是不是太自负了……”

“我倒是觉得‘我想操你’更动听。”男人换了个角度，瞬间把他夹得快失守。

“……这不正卖力吗……”

“我已经射了。”

男人在他的攻势下宣布。和服带子散开，像大理石一样坚韧的胴体被扔在地上，被他怜爱地扶起，轻轻嬉戏地咬，在乳晕和肚脐留下令人愉快的印痕。一轮过去，两人又大汗淋漓地搞了一轮，仿佛不知餍足的兔子。

大量精液射出，有的射进男人身体，有的弄脏家具，已经隆起的小腹更肿胀，而被操开的屁眼几乎合不拢，双腿像摇动的旌旗，无耻宣告着欲望的宣泄与胜利。像是补偿一样，士郎感到言峰绮礼在其他事务上的大幅度回撤，全在对性事的投入中尽数奉还了。

白浊沾污言峰往日自持如今涣散的脸庞，光这景象就让少年冲动、想让积蓄在潮红与青紫里的泪水一泄而出……但泥淖似的双眼冷不防乜斜他，像在谴责士郎考试不及格。还要通过多少测试呢？他糊里糊涂地想，再一次把性器放进年长者身体里，宛然是无处可以安放。

——我已经和你相爱了，为什么还不——还不把“你”——给我呢。

那是口深深的，深深的井。

有时他被允许触摸到底，有时又拒他于千里之外。他的年轻使他从年长者的藏匿中体味出一丝可爱，尽管那仅仅是……仅仅是虚张声势的掩饰罢了。

刚认识的时候不是这样的。那时候言峰绮礼巴不得他卫宫士郎被耗死。现在不同了。

且看这过家家游戏能玩到几时。

 

完

 


End file.
